Primeval: The Next Generation- Episode 4 - Foreshadowing Future Events
by Swmoney11
Summary: With friction causing problems in the team, and a swarm of futuristic rats invading a London sewer, will the team be able to put their troubles to one side and deal with this new threat, find out as the fight against the anomalies continue. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team. Also, this creature is roughly based off a creature from 'The Future is Wild'.

A/N: Well done to Megadracosaurus for guessing what Sarah was trying to tell Nick in the final chapter of episode 3. Also the italics indicate flashbacks.

Please R&R, I always value your opinions.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Date: 5th August 2030

Deep underground in a hidden chamber of the London sewers, a ball of golden light suddenly appeared. Just then a three foot, rat-like creature with an armoured back and a long brown-fury head, walked through the anomaly. It let out a huge roar before running through one of the sewer pipes, just then a swarm of the same creature flowed out of the anomaly, before running down the other pipes.

* * *

In the armoury at the ARC, Nick Temple stood with Sarah Becker, Max Cross, Thomas Anderson, and the newest member of his team, Michelle Miller. Captain Becker and Connor Temple were showing off the new EMD's.

"So how do these EMD's work?" Michelle asked.

"Oh, does this mean you'll be using them?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Possibly" Michelle sighed, "Just dealing with 'the general public' can get boring."

"Can we get on please, I want to have a go with these" Max sighed.

"Surprise, surprise" Thomas laughed.

"So Dad" Sarah said, bringing everyone's attention back to the EMD's, "How do they work?"

"Well, I know that having to put an EMD together in the field wastes time, so…" Becker started to say, before Connor interrupted.

"So, with this new design you just do this." Connor picked up an EMD pistol and pulled the barrel out to rifle size, before pulling the stock to full size, and unfolding a handle at the base of the barrel, "Ta da! A full size EMD rifle made in a matter of seconds."

"That's going to save time" Max smiled, he looked like a little kid wanting to open his Christmas present.

"Give it a try" Connor smiled handing the EMD rifle to Nick.

"Cheers" Nick smiled as he pressed the switch on the side that activated the EMD with a whizzing sound, "Who's my target?"

"I'll do it" Max grinned as he ran to the opposite side of the armoury.

"Nick…" Becker grumbled, "Not on full power."

"Course not" Nick smiled as he pressed the switch again, causing two blue lights to fade.

"Hurry up" Max sighed.

Nick then fired the EMD, knocking Max clean off his feet, "Not bad."

"Speak for yourself" Max complained as he staggered to his feet.

"You alright?" Sarah asked as she and Thomas helped Max stand.

"Yeah" Max grumbled.

"You idiot! You could have killed him!" Sarah snapped.

"What has got into you?" Nick asked, clearly confused.

"Nothing!" Sarah snapped as she and Thomas sat Max on a bench at the side.

"Have you said something to her?" Becker asked concern growing across his face.

"Not that I know of" Nick replied truthfully.

"So why is she snapping?" Connor asked.

"I don't know…" Nick replied, as he thought what could be wrong.

_"Good…" Sarah sighed, sounding as if she wanted to say something else._

_"Sarah? What aren't you saying?" Nick asked._

_"Nick, I just want…no…I need to say that I…I…" Sarah started to say, as the sound of the anomaly klaxon interrupted her._

_"Duty calls" Nick sighed as he stood up before putting his ARC jacket on_

_"Yeah" Sarah sighed, "It always does."_

"…Unless…" Nick started to say, as the anomaly klaxon interrupted his thoughts.

"Lets go!" Michelle instructed as she ran out of the armoury.

"Right" Sarah nodded, as she and Thomas helped max to his feet before taking him out of the armoury.

"Becker get these loaded onto the bikes" Nick nodded before following his team.

* * *

"Ma'am!" Kendall shouted as he burst into Mercers office.

"Come in why don't you! Kendall?" Mercer retorted.

"Sorry ma'am, but Miss Fairweather has located an anomaly to the future" Kendall replied, "10 million years to be precise, would you like me to send down a collection team?"

"Of course, you and Rawlings get down there and get me those creatures!" Mercer growled; her face angry.

"Yes ma'am" Kendall saluted before running out of the door.

* * *

"Right, listen up" Michelle shouted as the team grabbed the EMD's, "A sewage team have been working on the pipes all morning, all ten tracking devises have been destroyed so we have to assume that their dead."

"Okay, there's a ventilation shaft leading straight towards the anomaly, its big enough for someone to crawl through" Thomas explained, pointing at the map on the tablet.

"Right, can you do that and lock the anomaly?" Nick asked.

"Yeah" Thomas nodded, "there's a tunnel that splits into two just a head of the vent, so I suggest the team splits in two and covers the area."

"I agree" Nick replied, "Sarah you're with me."

"No" Sarah argued, "I'll go with Michelle."

"Oh…okay" Nick blinked, clearly confused.

"Right, let's go" Max interrupted as they entered

* * *

Sorry this chapter is a bit slow, the rest will have more action than this.

Please review, I would appreciate your ideas on where this episode should go next.

In addition to reviewing please take a look at the poll on my profile page.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team. Also, this creature is roughly based off a creature from 'The Future is Wild'.

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been on holiday - but I'm back and ready to carry on with the series.

Please R&R, I always value your opinions.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Jess, I need you to block any incoming calls from ARC International, I'm having a conference call with four of the other ARC branches" Lester said into the com system on his desk.

"Will do" Jess chirped.

"Thanks" Lester sighed four screens appeared out of the desk. The screen on the far let lit up and a man with black hair appeared. He wore a black pin stripe suit and a dark blue tie he was Andrew Brown the head of the VARC.

"Morning James" Andrew sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning Andrew" Lester replied, as a second screen lit up. This time the face that appeared on the screen was William Clark, the head of the United States Anomaly Research Centre (USARC). His brown hair that was greying around his temples, he had brown eyes; his grey suit made his bright red tie stand out.

"Morning James" Lester's American counter-part yawned.

"What's going on James?" Andrew asked.

"You'll find out once Violet and Ben link up" Lester sighed as two more screens lit up, "Ah, talk of the devils."

The first screen to light up showed a woman's face. With light brown hair, and turquoise eyes. She wore a black suit and a dark red shirt. She was Violet Jones, the head of New Zealand branch of the ARC, located in Hastings, "Morning James."

"Morning" Lester replied.

The second face that appeared was Ben Wilson, the head of the PARC, the Perth branch of the ARC. He wore a brown suit with a dark brown tie and a light brown Drovers hat. "What's going on James"

"Well…" Lester replied.

* * *

"So?" Michelle asked as they walked down the sewer passage.

"So what?" Sarah asked, looking confused.

"Are you going to tell me what's happened between you and Nick?" Michelle asked.

"No" Sarah replied, before quickly adding, "Not that I know what you mean."

"Don't lie to me, I did AS level psychology, I can see straight through you" Michelle smiled.

Sarah let out a huge sigh, before saying "I really like him Michelle, he's been my best friend all my life, and that friendship has become something more, well for me at least."

"I thought so" Michelle smiled proudly.

"So how am supposed to tell him when the ARC seems to mean everything to him" Sarah sighed.

"I can see he has feelings for you" Michelle smiled "so what I would do is..."

* * *

"What's the deal with you and Sarah?" Max asked as he and Nick walked down the other passage.

"Haven't a clue" Nick sighed.

"I thinks she likes you" Max replied.

"Cause she likes me" Nick shrugged, "She's my best friend."

"You really can be stupid sometimes, can't you see?" Max sighed, twirling his EMD around in his hand, "she wants to be more than just best friends."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"I know how you feel about her" Max replied.

Nick stopped walking and looked at Max, "How?"

"You risked your life saving her from the Guanlong, you two always work as a team, you two are the only people that Mike is comfortable with" Max replied, "Must I go on?"

"No" Nick sighed.

"Tell her how you feel" Max smiled.

"Okay, I will after we've dealt with the anomaly" Nick nodded.

"Good" Max grinned, "Come on, we've got a job to do."

* * *

"Listen up!" Kendall shouted as the last of his men jumped from the helicopter. They were all dressed the black stealth armour. "Lester's brats will already be here, don't let them get in the way, we are authorised to use lethal force if necessary. We get the creatures and get out of there, understood?"

"Sir!" the other five men saluted.

"Rawlings with me" Kendall nodded, "Go team!"

"Ready sir?" Rawlings asked.

"Let's go" Kendall replied as they entered the sewer.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is a bit slow.

Please review, I would appreciate your ideas on where this episode should go next.

In addition to reviewing those of you that haven't voted on the creature you would like to see in the final, please visit my profile and vote.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team. Also, this creature is roughly based off a creature from 'The Future is Wild'.

A/N: Two updates in one day, that's a record for me. Sorry the last chapter was so slow, this one is hopefully better. Just a warning there is a difficult subject at the start for Connor and Abby - but there is a reason for it.

Please R&R, I always value your opinions.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"This is boring" Thomas sighed as he crawled along the ventilation shaft. He looked down through the vent and located the anomaly. "There we are." He opened the vent and jumped down, landing directly in front of the shimmering ball of light. He quickly set up the locking devise and sealed the anomaly. Suddenly a loud scurrying sound approached, he turned just in time to see one of the rats dive on him.

* * *

"I just don't get it" Abby sighed looking confused.

"I know, Mike should be fine in that enclosure, he just doesn't like it" Taylor replied.

"Hi" Emily smiled as she entered the office. She wore a brown ARC Jacket and a beige polo shirt with dark brown trousers, the uniform of the ARC's mythology team. The mythology team researched unexplained myths and legends that could be caused by anomalies, such as Dragons, Amut and Nessie.

"Hi" Abby smiled, as the door hissed open again.

"How's Mike?" Connor asked walking into the office.

"He won't stay in the enclosure, he just climbs the tree and glides over to rex" Abby replied, looking confused.

"Well how about putting the tree in Sid, Nancy and Rex's enclosure and keep Mike in there?" Emily suggested.

"Good idea" Abby smiled, "Taylor, get Liam to help you move it."

"On it" Taylor replied, "Emily, come on. You're helping to." She then dragged Emily down the steps into the menagerie.

"You alright?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Abby replied.

"Just, you know what day it is tomorrow" Connor added.

"Yeah, I can't forget" Abby replied.

"Its six years since Daniel was killed" Connor continued.

"I don't need you to tell me I know " Abby replied, tears in her eyes.

"I still can't believe it, if only we hadn't gone to the fair then that Daspletosaurus would never have attacked him." Connor rambled.

"Connor can't you just shut up" Abby sobbed.

"Connor I want Nick out of the field" Abby cried

"What?" Connor asked, sounding both shocked and confused.

"We've lost one son, and we almost lost Nick, I can't go through that again, talk to Matt and get him out of the field."

"I'll see what I can do" Connor smiled as he wrapped his arms around Abby, "My mums asked us to go up to Scarborough for a week, do you…"

"Yes!" Abby replied, "Yes we'll go."

"Good, I'll phone her at lunch" Connor smiled weakly.

* * *

"Thomas?" Nick asked as he searched the anomaly site.

"Why's it unlocked?" Max asked.

"The vent is open and so is the anomaly that must mean he got dragged through" Michelle replied.

"How did you guess?" Nick asked.

"Nick!" Sarah hissed.

"Two of us should go through, while the others guard the anomaly" Max suggested.

"Agreed" Nick replied quickly.

"Nick, your team leader, you should go" Max volunteered, trying to hold back the spreading grin.

"Cheers" Nick sighed.

"Sarah you should go" Michelle said with a slight smile.

"Okay" Sarah sighed.

"You've got 1 hour, so set yourself a fifty minute time frame" Max explained, looking at his detector, "Good luck."

"Come on" Nick said as he and Sarah stepped through the anomaly.

* * *

Back at the ARC Jess Becker sat at the anomaly detector watching the CCTV outside the sewer, unfortunately she had missed the special ops team arriving when Emily brought her a cup of coffee from the canteen. As she watched she saw a creature immerge from the darkness it was three foot high with an armoured back and a furry head, it then scurried from her view – only to be followed by four more.

"Back up team needed! London sewers south entrance!" Jess shouted through the com system.

* * *

So, was this one better? I really hope it was.

Please review I would really appreciate your opinions on where this episode (and the rescue mission especially) should go.

I hope that the scene with Connor and Abby wasn't to bad, but as I said there was a reason for it and that will be explained in good time (but feel free to guess)


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team. Also, this creature is roughly based off a creature from 'The Future is Wild'.

A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates, been very busy - but I'm back into writing mode.

Please R&R, I always value your opinions.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Connor! Abby!" Matt Anderson shouted as he burst into the menagerie.

"What?" Abby asked as she stepped away from Connor.

"Backups needed at the sewer" Matt replied, "We need to go."

"Yup" Connor nodded as the three of them ran to the car park.

* * *

"What's going on?" Lester asked as he reached the ADD.

"Some sort of futuristic rat has come out of the sewer, Matt, Connor and Abby are dealing with it" Jess replied, "How'd the conference go?"

"It turns out that from only the five ARCs that were in conference Mercer has at least twenty creatures" Lester replied.

"Oh, what's going to happen?" Jess asked.

"I wish I knew" Lester sighed.

* * *

"Hands behind your heads!" Kendall shouted as he entered the anomaly site.

Max and Michelle both dropped their EMDs before Rawlings tide their hands behind their backs.

"What do you want Kendall?" Max spat.

"You'll find out soon enough" Kendall smiled behind his helmet, just then two more soldiers appeared. Kendall checked a devise on the inside arm of his black special opts armour, before saying "Rawlings and Lewis with me." With that the three soldiers entered the anomaly.

* * *

"The tracks lead up to that cliff face" Sarah pointed.

"Let's hurry then" Nick nodded.

"H…e…l…p…!" a voice nearby gasped.

"Was that?" Sarah asked.

"Thomas!" Nick replied, "Let's go!"

They soon reached the cliff face, and saw Thomas' head barely above the surface as the rest of his body was trapped in the rat's sand trap, but luckily there were no creatures in sight.

"Thomas!" Sarah shouted as she slid down the sand to where Thomas was trapped.

"He…lp" Thomas gasped.

"Let's get you back home" Nick grunted as he and Sarah hauled Thomas out of the sand.

* * *

"Michelle's going to have a big job hiding all this" Connor commented, as he saw the swarm of rats running around the purification plant which was now full of workers.

"Connor get to the anomaly, Abby help me round these rats up" Matt instructed.

"Yup" Connor nodded as he ran into the sewers.

"What are these things?" Abby asked as she fired her EMD hitting one of the rats on head, sending it crashing to the floor.

"I'm not sure" Matt replied as he shot another rat, just before it claimed its victim, "you alright?"

"Yes, thank you" The worker nodded before running out the door.

"Right two down" Abby sighed, "Two to go" just then both she and Matt fired their EMD's knocking the final to rats to the ground.

"Simple" Matt joked. After a quick high-five they started to move the surprisingly light creature's back into the sewers.

* * *

"Halt!" Kendall shouted raising his EMD.

"You have to be kidding" Sarah sighed.

"Silence!" Rawlings shouted, firing his EMD at the ground in front of the three teens.

Nick looked thoughtful for a moment before shouting back "NO!"

"Silence!" Rawlings shouted again, firing his EMD a second time at the ground.

"No" Nick sighed as he fired his EMD at Rawlings feet.

"What are you…? Oh right" Sarah started to say before firing her EMD at the ground.

Just then the ground below Kendall's feet started to shake, moments before a giant insect burrowed up to the surface, sliced through Rawlings armour before dragging him into the ground.

"ARGH!" Rawlings screamed as he vanished from the surface.

Kendall looked into the hole, and picked up his comrades EMD before turning to Nick, Sarah and Thomas, "Very clever, now get out of my way" He pushed Thomas to the floor as he walked up to the cliff face.

"Ow" Thomas winced as he scrambled to his feet.

"Let's get out of here" Sarah suggested.

"Right" Nick agreed as the three of them headed to the anomaly.

* * *

So, what did you think? What is Major Kendall and his team doing?

Please review, I would appreciate your thoughts on this episode.

The final chapter for this episode will be uploaded within the next few days - so keep an eye out.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team. Also, this creature is roughly based off a creature from 'The Future is Wild'.

A/N: Hope you liked the last chapter, this chapter slightly shadows episode 2.4 - hopefully me telling you that wont spoil this chapter.

Please R&R, I always value your opinions.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Sir yes sir!" The two ARC International soldiers shouted; before running through the anomaly.

"What was that about?" Max asked.

"Haven't a clue" Michelle sighed. Just then Connor ran into the chamber.

"Hey" Connor smiled as he ground to a halt.

"Hi" Max sighed.

"Stop standing there Connor, get us out of these things" Michelle ordered.

"You sound just like your mother" Connor grumbled as he cut Michelle and Max's hands free.

"Thanks" Max smiled, rubbing his wrists.

"Where's Nick?" Connor asked.

* * *

"Out of the way!" The two soldiers' bellowed as they pushed past Nick, Thomas and Sarah.

"Right that's ARC international out of the way" Nick laughed.

"Hopefully for good" Thomas grunted his leg still in a bad state.

"I doubt it! but let's go home" Sarah replied as they reached the anomaly.

"Right Thomas you go first" Nick said as he helped Thomas through the anomaly.

"We're back" Thomas gasped.

"Let's get that leg looked at" Connor nodded as Max and Nick sat Thomas down on an indent in the wall.

"Nick where's Sarah?" Michelle asked.

"What?" Nick replied looking round. Without thinking and dropping his EMD he charged back through the anomaly.

"NICK!" Connor shouted.

* * *

On the other side Nick saw one of the burrowing creatures pulling Sarah back towards a huge hole in the ground. As the creature entered the hole, Nick ran down the sand hill and grabbed Sarah's hand.

"Nick!" Sarah gasped as the creature pulled her into the hole.

"Sarah! hold on!" Nick shouted.

"Nick, let me go!" Sarah screeched, "You'll fall in too!"

"I can't!" Nick shouted his grip on Sarah's hand slipping, "I…I…I love you!" Sarah's head shot up so she could see him, just as the grip as his hand started to slip away from her figures.

"No you don't!" Max shouted as he grabbed Sarah's hand with his left hand before firing a pistol with his right hand, eventually the creatures grip on Sarah slackened. He then helped Nick to pull Sarah to the surface.

"Where'd you get that from?" Nick gasped, gesturing at the gun.

"Becker. He gave me it to use if one of you got attacked and the EMD's didn't work" Max replied.

"Oh nice one" Nick sighed, as he pulled Sarah to her feet.

"Thank you" Sarah sobbed as she hugged Nick.

"Let's get back" Max stated taking charge of the situation.

* * *

"Where are they?" Michelle asked walking up and down.

"You're going wear a hole in the floor" Connor sighed, as he finished the field dressing on Thomas' leg.

"Why aren't you panicking?" Michelle asked.

"Because Nick will go through Anomalies and nothing we say can stop him" Connor sighed.

Moments later Max, Nick and Sarah burst through the anomaly.

"SARAH!" Michelle screamed as she hugged Sarah.

"Good to see you" Sarah smiled.

"Are you alright?" Max asked Nick as they caught their breath.

"Yeah, that was too close for comfort though" Nick replied.

"Hey" Connor smiled giving his son a high-five.

"Hi" Nick sighed, "Sorry."

"Its fine just don't you dare tell your mother" Connor replied shaking his head.

"Let's get these back through" Matt said as he entered the chamber before pushing two rats through the anomaly.

"Yeah, there awkward to carry" Abby agreed as she kicked the two other rats through the anomaly.

"Tom! you alright?" Matt asked as he hurried to his son.

"I think so, the rats got me" Thomas replied, rubbing his leg.

"Right, Michelle and Thomas come back to the ARC, Nick, Sarah and Max stay here" Matt instructed as he helped Thomas to his feet.

"Hang on Sarah should go back as well" Nick interrupted.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"It's nothing" Sarah quickly answered.

"She was attacked" Nick responded.

"You alright?" Matt asked.

"I'm fine" Sarah replied truthfully

"Okay, let's get back" Matt nodded as he and Thomas walked out of the chamber, followed by Connor, Abby and Michelle.

What the three remaining team members didn't know was that one final rat was still watching every single move they were making from the vent. It watched as Max left the anomaly site to check the two tunnels again, leaving Sarah and Nick alone.

"Nick?" Sarah asked, sitting next to Nick on the edge of the wall.

"Yeah" Nick smiled weakly.

"When we were on the other side of the anomaly…I thought you said…" Sarah stammered, trying to phrase her thought.

"Said what?" Nick asked.

"…I thought you'd said you loved me" Sarah blurted out.

"Ah…Umm…" Nick hesitated, "I…"

Just as Nick tried to speak the rat burst through the vent, charging towards the pair.

"GET BACK!" Nick shouted as he pulled Sarah away from the creature.

The creature lunged towards the two ARC team members, moments before it reached them it fell to the floor.

"What would you two do without me?" Max smiled as he lowered his EMD before kicking the rat through the anomaly seconds before it closed.

"Let's go home" Max smiled.

"Right" Nick exhaled.

"I need a coffee" Sarah sighed as she and Nick walked out of the chamber.

"Just once I'd like one mission that doesn't end in one of us almost being killed" Max complained as he followed Nick and Sarah.

* * *

"All creatures collected" Kendall reported into his earpiece as a burrowing insect was dropped into the back of the CTV, before it vanished through a second anomaly. Moments later he followed the huge vehicle with the anomaly closing behind him.

* * *

So, what did you think?

Will Nick and Sarah finally talk about there feelings?

Please review, I'd appreciate your opinions.

Also please take part in the poll on my profile, if the creature you would like to see in the final isn't on the poll, feel free to send me a PM.

Keep an eye out, I'll be uploading **Primeval: The Next Generation - Episode 5 - Ocean Panic **soon.


End file.
